habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 81
"I'm here to kill the bastard that took my brother in arms." '' Rabbit #81 was a member of the Netherland Dwarf division in HABIT's tournament. He was the roommate of Rabbit #55, and a former friend and colleague of Rabbit #110. He was eliminated in Trial Four, dying of a self-inflicted gunshot wound. History Early Days Rabbit #81 signed up for the tournament along with the other Rabbits. Much like the others, he chatted and got along well with his division mates. He was somewhat reserved, and declined to produce an introduction video or participate in the first Netherland Dwarf call of the tournament. #81 made his first onscreen appearance in his Trial One video (uploaded October 9). The video was somewhat odd, featuring #81 in a dimly-lit basement, dressed in dark clothes and sunglasses and delivering his nominations in a strange-sounding voice over. #81 chose Rabbit #60 for Leader, citing the respect and confidence he exuded when addressing HABIT, his strong desire for the position, and his efforts to get to know "each and every member" of the division. #81 chose Rabbit #62 for Runt, stating that they were more focused on gaining the admiration and attention of their fellow Rabbits than "the pressing matters at hand". On October 13, HABIT revealed to the Dwarf division that #81 had been discussing the tournament with his roommate Angel, breaking the cardinal rule of "NO OUTSIDE HELP". As punishment, HABIT added Angel to the game as Rabbit #55. An Unwanted Intruder On October 21, #81 reported that the apartment he shared with #55 had been broken into. He explained that he had heard "rustling" noises in the workroom the previous night, and that the noises had stopped when he went to investigate; the noises started up again that evening (around 1:08 am, EST), this time leading #81 to find their workroom trashed and smeared with blood. #81 declared that he and #55 would be stepping up their security measures. The following night, he revealed in the Netherland Dwarf chat that they had installed security cameras around the apartment. On October 27, #81 was awakened by the sound of #55 calling his name. He went to investigate, only to find that #55 was fast asleep. The work room had once again been trashed, despite being locked. For his Trial Two video (November 1), #81 destroyed the only two remaining mementos of his younger sister (a victim of the 2005 London terrorist attacks): a lock of her hair (which she had been quite vain about) and her favorite necklace, both of which had been used to identify her body. #81 burned the hair in the flame of a candle and smashed the necklace with a hammer; the remnants of the necklace were buried in a flower urn in his garden. Revelations On the morning of November 3, Rabbit #110 showed up at #81's home and attacked him, fulfilling HABIT's Special Assignment. #81 fought back with a knife, badly wounding #110 on the shoulder. The fight ended with #110 fatally shooting #81, leaving his lifeless body on the floor of the apartment. #81 was soon discovered by #55; HABIT messaged her, informing her that #81 would be returning to life and instructing her to wait by his side. Several minutes later, #81 sat up, gasping and sobbing; he was disoriented and nearly hysterical, and had to be restrained by #55 until he calmed down. Early on the morning of November 4, HABIT arranged a dual division Dwarf/Lop call to allow #81 to confront #110 in front of an audience. #81 began by revealing his personal history to the Rabbits: he was formerly an MI6 agent, specialized in infiltration and espionage; a personal error during a field mission had resulted in severe chemical burns to his eyes, robbing him of his eyesight and forcing him into early retirement. He was approached by an organization known as the "Hell Hounds", a global paramilitary group specialized in dealing with monsters and extra-dimensional beings; the Hounds had offered to restore Darren's eyesight in exchange for his loyalty and services. During his time with the group, he had been partnered with Jack R. (#110) as a reconnaissance agent. When Jack was taken for reprogramming, Darren had tried to get him out, but was unsuccessful. The Hell Hounds were decommissioned not long after; Darren had been making ends meet as a freelance monster hunter, devoting much of his time to trying to find Jack. He had signed up for the tournament after learning that his old friend had joined the game. As #81 finished his story, HABIT forced #110 to leave the call and run 40 miles – but not before #81 vowed to get him out of the game alive, no matter the cost. In #110's absence, #81 revealed that he had spent some time in HABIT's realm after #110 killed him; he described it as "hellish", but was forbidden by HABIT from speaking about what he had seen in detail. Five days later, #55 uploaded her recording of #81's traumatic resurrection. In the video, #81 continued to speak to the camera after #55 left the room. He repeatedly spoke of "Reaper", saying "can't let you go there"; he also mentioned "the kids", proclaiming, "you can't", "it's not their fault...they didn't know", and "should tell them". When #55 asked if he was talking about the Rabbits, #81 was unable to answer, about his experience: HABIT was preventing him from doing so. Break-Ins On November 10, #81 and #55 awakened to find one of their apartment windows broken. #55's pet kitten had been mutilated and partially eaten. After burying the kitten and arranging to have the broken window repaired, #81 posted a compilation video of the security footage he and #55 had recorded. The two realized, much to their horror, that the Rake had been imitating #55's voice in an attempt to lure #81 out in the open. #81 reported that #55 became withdrawn after the incident, barely speaking to him. On the evening of November 18, HABIT hosted a Netherland Dwarf division call. HABIT seemed agitated, and ordered #81 to "COME CLEAN". #81 obliged, revealing that he had been in contact with find.the.way; earlier that day, he'd found that someone had vandalized his mailbox (breaking the lock) and left behind a box, similar to the one received by Rabbit #157. HABIT ordered #81 to show the contents of the package to the Rabbits; #81 revealed a number of unusual objects, including an air horn, a playing card, and a bloodstained copy of House of Leaves formerly owned by Jeff (of the EverymanHYBRID channel). For the benefit of the other divisions, #81 made a series of Tumblr posts presenting photos of each item in the box (as well as the box itself). The Search For Snoopy During the December 19 cross-division call, #81 confessed that he and #55 had secretly been involved in some non HABIT-approved "research": the two of them had been tracking the Rake. Not only had they found the creature's habitat, but they'd confirmed that it was actually a Wendigo. #81 revealed that he was planning to hunt the beast down personally (though he'd declined to tell #55 this). He also revealed that he and #55 had managed to triangulate the location of the textile factory where Tournament One had taken place (though he stated that they hadn't ventured inside yet). End Of The Line On the evening of January 5, #81 and #55 fled their home after it was announced that #55 had been chosen as one of #110's assassination targets. #81 declared that despite the horrible turn of events, he still intended save both #110 and #55. #81 and #55 traveled for several days, eventually reaching the Factory. The pair sought refuge inside, where they tried to maintain contact with the Rabbits. On the evening of January 13, #81 and #55 were ambushed by the Rake. The pair were badly wounded, and were utterly unprepared when #110 caught up with them a short time later. #81, weakened and bleeding heavily, was unable to protect #55. Fortunately, #55 was able to convince #110 to stop attacking her long enough to look at her Skype messages: proof that he had been wrong about Amrett's intentions, and that HABIT had deceived and used him. Faced with the evidence, #110 was forced to accept the truth; realizing that his connection with HABIT was key to the reiteration cycle, he committed suicide by immolation, severing himself from HABIT permanently. #81 realized that his and #55's wounds were fatal. The two of them messaged their fellow Rabbits to deliver the grim news; after stating that there was no use in "waiting around to bleed out", #81 said his last good-byes in The Hidden Ones chat, promising to shake #03's hand and share a drink with them and #71 when they all met in Hell. #81's number was among the codes entered into the Hidden Ones chat before Dr. Corenthal reset the timeline, ensuring that he would be present in the new iteration. Category:Rabbits Personality Somber, stoic, and tough-as-nails, #81 has the bearing of a man who has had to witness – and do – a great many terrible things. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares about (whether they be family or friends), and is stubborn to a fault, refusing to give up on an "assignment" until it is completed – for better or worse. #81 stated on several occasions that he is suicidal, and that he has a death wish. His risk-taking behavior during the Tournament (tracking down #110, hunting the Rake, plotting to take on monsters – including HABIT himself – alone, seeking out the Factory) certainly seemed to back this up. Unlike #110, however, he generally hid his depression well. Despite owning few material possessions, #81 seems to appreciate the finer things in life (including wine and good literature), and has a somewhat formal manner of speaking, suggesting an upper-class background. Abilities #81 has all the skills of a well-trained spy. He is an expert at tracking, gathering information, and has extensive knowledge on all manner of supernatural entities and creatures. He is also a skilled combatant, capable of matching #110 in hand-to-hand combat. (According to #110, #81 is especially "handy" with a knife at close range.) Relationships Rabbit #55 At the start of the tournament, #81 and #55 were roommates and friends. It is unknown how much #55 knew about #81's past, but he trusted her at least enough to tell her about the tournament. Even after his actions resulted in her being forced into the game, her trust in him seemingly remained intact. Unfortunately, this had mostly negative results: #55 endured the trauma of finding #81's bloodied corpse on their apartment floor, was a firsthand witness to his traumatic resurrection, suffered several cracked ribs after the two sparred, and then became party to the exceptionally dangerous task of hunting down the Rake. Despite this, however, the relationship between #81 and #55 remained exceptionally strong – and, quite possibly, became more than a mere friendship. Irregardless, #81 risked his life to go on the run with #55, staying with her and doing everything in his power to protect her until the very end. Rabbit #110 Despite the passage of time and an exceptionally violent reunion, #81 cared deeply about #110, regarding him as both a friend and a brother-in-arms. In his Trial Two video, #81 proclaimed that while he was once driven by his younger sister's love, he was now fueled by something much greater; in the 11/4 call, he confirmed that this new drive was the desire to save #110: to get him out of the tournament, alive and free of HABIT (and any other agencies that wished to use him). #81 vowed to accomplish this at any cost – including his own life. Though #110 often insulted and antagonized him both in calls and in the chats, #81 continued to speak to him in familiar and caring terms. He addressed him by his old Hell Hounds nickname ("Reaper"), and often teased or chided him gently ("Remember your times tables, Reaper") in the chats...when he wasn't encouraging him to think for himself and fight for his independence. After #110 murdered #01, #81 seemingly turned against his friend. He proclaimed that the man he'd once known was dead; that #110 was nothing more than another demon to kill, and that he refused to die until he was sure #110 was dead. When the two men were eventually reunited, #81 was already on death's door, and was unable to fight #110. Instead, he used some of his remaining strength to help talk down #110, verifying that Jack's friends had fought to save him. In the end, though he failed to save #110's life, #81 succeeded in convincing his friend to break his bonds to HABIT; in that sense, he regarded his mission as completed (even though he failed to save Jack's life). Quotes "Good evening. I am Rabbit Eighty-One. This is the first time we have been properly introduced." ― First onscreen words, "Rabbit 81 Trial One". "How did I feel when 110 shot me? Well, that's a silly question. I felt like I'd been SHOT." ― To HABIT, 11/4 call. "C-c-can't go back, can't go back, can't go back... R-r-reaper, Reaper, I-I can't, I can't... I can't let you go there..." ― "11.3.2015". "Between the coughing and the Halloween show this is shaping up to be a stunning night." ― 12/8 call (during which #102 had a persistent cough and #123 wore a mask on camera). "Winter hunting trips can be lots of fun." ― 12/19 call (regarding his intentions to hunt for the Rake). "Truly, Reaper? Uzumaki?" ― 12/19 call. "Get out of there, you stupid girl!' ― 12/19 call (as #102's camera became distorted from the Slender Man's presence). "I won't die. Not until he does. So you may rest easy on that front." ― After the Hidden Ones scoffed at his declaration that he would take down #110. "You would do well not to compare yourself to us. A lonely, broken ex marine and a blind suicidal ex MI6 agent that just happened to fall into the laps of people who could use our skills for something more. Neither of us chose to do what we did, nor did we even consider the possibility of the existence of what we saw before joining the hounds." ― To #102 in The Hidden Ones chat (after she referred to herself as a "stupid civvie ghost hunter"). "I joined so they could give me back my sight. Make it so I wasn't worthless. They gave me much more than that." ― On his reason for joining the Hell Hounds. "I'm glad to have known all of you. Good luck. minute later. To the bar in hell it is." ― Final words in Hidden Ones chat. Trivia * #81 lives in New York, fairly close to #110. It was hinted that he previously made his home in London. * #81 speaks with a slight Mid-Atlantic accent. He occasionally uses British terms (saying "flat" instead of "apartment", for example). * #81's eyes retain the milky white color they acquired when they were injured, and the area around them heavily scarred. He often wears welding-style glasses (even indoors) due to light sensitivity, and to hide the scarring. * #81 wears his hair in an undercut style, with the long top layer pulled back in a ponytail. * #81 favors dark-colored clothing. He also frequently wears black gloves and a key pendant. * #81 smokes cigarettes (as seen in "Rabbit 81 Trial One"). * #81 has a piercing in his right ear lobe. * According to #81's Trial Two video, his younger sister was both his best friend and his intellectual equal, and had once been the "driving force behind every major decision in my life". * On one occasion, when #81 told the chat he was fixing himself a drink, HABIT appeared at his front door, handed him a Screwdriver, and then left. * #81 set a lot of "firsts" in Tournament Two: he was the first to die without being eliminated, the first to be killed by a fellow Rabbit, and (most notably) the first to be brought back from the dead by HABIT. * While he wasn't able to confirm it verbally, it is likely that #81 encountered the spirits of the slain Rabbits from Tournament One while he was in the Candleverse. (It is also possible that he saw them immediately after he was resurrected, as Rabbit #01's visions hinted that their souls were still present in the material plain.) * According to #110, #81 is "oddly obsessed" with Elder Gods (and the Cthulhu Mythos in general). One of his personal favorite beings was the Great Old One Cyäegha. #110 said he used to "go on and on about it". It was hinted that #81 has some kind of personal tie to Cyäegha – perhaps that the Great Old One was behind his restored eyesight. Gallery 81TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 81TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: choice for division Runt. 81TrialTwoHair.png|Trial Two: #81 burns a lock of his sister's hair. 81TrialTwoLocket2.png|Trial Two: #81 destroys his sister's locket. 81Trashed1.jpg|Another view of #81 and #55's trashed work room. 81Dead.jpg|#81's lifeless body. ("#110: Special Assignment") Trauma.png|#81 after his resurrection, showing a rare glimpse of his eye scarring. ("11.3.2015") 81Plan.png|A proud #81 elaborates on his plan to hunt down "Snoopy" (12/8 call). 70-81Art.png|Artist's depiction of #81 with Rabbit #70. 81GhostArt.jpg|Artistic representation of #81. 81Kiss55.jpg|Artistic interpretation of #81 and #55 kissing. Links YouTube: Spectre General66 Tumblr: no-81 Category:Netherland Dwarfs Category:Rake Victims Category:Suicides